mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Пинки Пай кое-что знает
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Пятьсот шестьдесят шесть, пятьсот шестьдесят семь, пятьсот шестьдесят восемь... Ух! Смотри, Паунд Пирожок! Я так побью личный рекорд по кексам! :Миссис Пирожок: Ничего себе! Не верю своим глазам! :Пинки Пай: Очень впечатляет, я тоже должна признать. :Миссис Пирожок: Пинки, постоишь за прилавком, пока я схожу на склад? Мы получили особенный заказ, и ингредиенты должны быть идеальными. :Пампкин Пирожок: пищит :Пинки Пай: Конечно, я постою. :Миссис Пирожок: Спасибо! :свист :стук :Пинки Пай: Малыш?! У Шайнинг Армора и Принцессы Каденс будет малыш?! пищит Это лучшая новость! Скорее бы сказать Искорке! :Миссис Пирожок: О, да, Пинки, это будет... шепчет секретный сюрприз. :Миссис Пирожок и Пампкин Пирожок: шикание :открывается :Пинки Пай: Секретный сюрприз?! Значит, мне придётся хранить важную новость... глотает ...в тайне! : :Пинки Пай: Хотя я и не давала клятву молчать, я не могу сказать ни Искорке, ни другим пони важные новости! Иначе я буду... э... разрушительницей сюрприза! Верно, Зубастик? :Зубастик: пустышку :Пинки Пай: Ты снова это взял у Паунд Пирожка? Нехорошо отнимать пустышку у малыша! :Рарити: Что там о малыше? :Пинки Пай: Что? Кто? Что? Кто говорил о малыше?! :Рарити: Ты говорила, Пинки Пай, только что. О чём ты говорила? :лоп :Пинки Пай: пустышку :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично! Все пони здесь. Теперь я могу сообщить вам хорошую новость! Кое-кто особенный прибудет в Понивилль, и вы должны помочь с подготовкой! :персонажи болтают :Сумеречная Искорка: Это... :Пинки Пай и Сумеречная Искорка: Шайнинг Армор и Принцесса Каденс! :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, и они приедут... :Пинки Пай и Сумеречная Искорка: Завтра! :хлопок :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, э... :Пинки Пай: На Экспрессе Дружбы, а не на поезде Кристальной империи, чтобы не было шумихи? писк :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. :Пинки Пай: Иииии? :Сумеречная Искорка: И это всё. :Пинки Пай: О. :Радуга Дэш: Э, откуда ты знаешь? :Пинки Пай: смех Э... предчувствие? :звук :Радуга Дэш: Ну, ты сказала, нужна помощь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Следуйте за мной. :Радуга Дэш: Классный постер! Это Смэш Форчун? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это он! Когда Шайнинг Армор сказал, что приедет во дворец, я начала собирать то, что он любил жеребёнком, и будет сюрприз! :Пинки Пай: Сюрприз?! смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так рада, что мне трудно скрывать новости! :Пинки Пай: приглушённо Я не знаю, каково это! :Флаттершай: О, посмотрите, муравьиная ферма! :ползёт :Спайк: И оцените старые комиксы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Осторожно! Они совсем новые! :Спайк: дует свистит :Пинки Пай: Что это? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это Брутус Форс. Шайнинг Армор носил его как своего ребёнка! :Пинки Пай: Да! смех Очень мило! смех :Рарити: Это не совсем подходит для дизайна замка, но очень мило, очень даже неплохо. :Флаттершай: Уверена, Шайнинг Армору понравится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я тоже. Но я хочу кое-что добавить, и мне нужна помощь в сборе вещей. :Эпплджек: Всё, что тебе нужно, сахарок, мы тебе поможем. :Остальные главные персонажи без Искорки: согласия :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, пони! Скорее бы они зашли сюда и всё увидели! :Радуга Дэш: Я'' тебя понимаю. Видеть, как кто-то удивлён сюрпризу, даже лучше, чем самому получить сюрприз! :'Пинки Пай': Но... э... а что если сюрприз такой волнующий, что кое-кто уже не выдерживает, ей надо рассказать об этом, или она ''взорвётся?! :Флаттершай: Я бы сказала... не стоит. :Рарити: Пони, которая испортит чужой сюрприз, будет жить с чувством вины вечно! :Пинки Пай: смех Я поскакала! :пинбола :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Я понимаю, что это почти нормально, но, по-моему, Пинки Пай вела себя более странно, чем обычно? :вщух :закрывается :Пинки Пай: дыхание Ух, пронесло! На грани. Я чуть не проговорилась. И потом было бы трудно всё исправить! Я не могу быть сейчас с друзьями. И с другими пони тоже! Хммм... Точно! Если Шайнинг Армор и Каденс прибудут завтра, мне надо просто запереться ото всех пони до их приезда! Я ничего не испорчу! :Мистер Пирожок: О, как хорошо, ты вернулась! Миссис Пирожок нужна помощь, но доставка ждать не может! Я благодарен, что ты согласилась подменять меня иногда, Пинки! :Пинки Пай: Я... согласилась? :Мистер Пирожок: Надо нанять пони, которая может подменять меня на доставке. :Пинки Пай: Я помогу! :Мистер Пирожок: Правда? :Пинки Пай: Конечно! И ничто никогда не помешает мне сделать свою работу, даже большой, эмоционально выматывающий сюрприз, который усложнит мне общение с пони. :Мистер Пирожок: Отлично! А ты точно не передумаешь? :Пинки Пай: Ни за что! Обещаю без проказ, или кекс засунь мне в глаз! :Пинки Пай: А, да. Я поклялась, что сделаю это. А я никогда не нарушаю клятву! Никогда! :Мистер Пирожок: Что ж, спасибо ещё раз! Ты настоящая спасительница! :Пинки Пай: вздыхает Может, будет тихий день, и я никого не встречу! :скрипит :Эппл Блум: Привет, Пинки Пай! :Крошка Бель: Слышала какие-нибудь сплетни? :Скуталу: Да, нам скучно. Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть интересные новости. :Пинки Пай: Нет! :удар :Пинки Пай: Ах! Флаттершай, какой сюрприз! То есть, не сюрприз! писк :Флаттершай: Ты так быстро убежала сегодня. Искорка хотела спросить тебя, принесёшь ли ты еду во дворец для визита Шайнинг Армора и Каденс. :Пинки Пай: Определённо! Конечно! Я обещаю! Да! Ага. :Флаттершай: Ну знаешь, может, маленькие морковки... :Пинки Пай: смех Что ты сказала?! :Флаттершай: Маленькие морковки! Шайнинг Армор их любит. :Пинки Пай: Я тоже! Маленькие морковки как большие, но меньше, также младенцы — маленькие версии родителей, но... белка-альбинос! :Флаттершай: Где? Это Альберт? :Пинки Пай: Итак, пора ускорить операцию и избегать других пони любыми возможными способами! :скрипит :стуки :открывается :вщух :машина клацает :всплескивает :Пинки Пай: Было неприятно избегать своих друзей... Может, я скажу всего одной пони о сюрпризе? :Рарити: отражением Пони, которая испортит чужой сюрприз, будет жить с чувством вины вечно! :Пинки Пай: Ты права, странное отражение Рарити, которое на самом деле — лишь моё воображение. Мне нельзя говорить! вздыхает Они расскажут Искорке — сюрприза не будет, а виновата буду я. :Пинки Пай: вздыхает Наконец-то я совсем-совсем одна. :шелестит :Пинки Пай: Ого, отличная идея! Я тоже хочу есть! жуёт набитым ртом Очень вкусно! глотает Что ты ешь, Зубастик? О нет! Это список, который Искорка составила мне вчера, чтобы я не забыла, что обещала! И у меня ещё три задания! Ах, четыре, если считать доставку еды в замок Искорки! Что-то я в последнее время слишком много обещаю... :скрипят :Крошка Бель: Оо! Я хочу фламинго! :скрипят :Эппл Блум: Я хочу рыбку! :скрипят :Скуталу: Удиви меня! :скрипят :плачет :Скуталу: Что это... бутылочка? :Пинки Пай: вскрикивает Нет! Это... э... щеночек! Ха-ха, гав-гав, ха-ха! Э... :Скуталу: Ты уверена? Потому что похоже на... :Пинки Пай: Следующий! :Фезервейт: Э, маленького пони, пожалуйста! Э, это было бы королевский подарок для меня... :Пинки Пай: Интересный выбор слов, Фезервейт. :Фезервейт: Правда? :Пинки Пай: Я не знаю. Правда? :Фезервейт: Э, тогда сделай мне просто жирафа. :для папок закрываются :Мэр Понивилля: А твои друзья не шутили, когда говорили, что ты умеешь раскладывать всё по местам! Ты главный секрет Понивилля! :Пинки Пай: Вовсе нет! :Мэр Понивилля: приглушённо Кстати, о секретах, ты знаешь какие-нибудь секреты других пони? :шелестит :Пинки Пай: Нееееет... :Мэр Понивилля: приглушённо О таком большом сюрпризе, что невозможно о нём не думать? :Пинки Пай: Нет! :Мэр Понивилля: вздох Я тоже... :надувается :"Вуден Легз": смеётся Это то, что надо. Спасибо, Пинки! :Пинки Пай: Не за что! :"Вуден Легз": Кстати, можешь всем рассказать про распродажу детских кроваток. :Пинки Пай: читает "Пусть малыш спит... как король"?! :удар :"Вуден Легз": смеётся Неплохой слоган, да? Я сам его придумал! :Пинки Пай: вопит :"Вуден Легз": Э. Мне показалось забавно. :сдувается :Сумеречная Искорка: Выглядит вкусно, Пинки! Дай я тебе помогу! Надо прикрыть, чтобы еда не испортилась. :Пинки Пай: Почему она испортится? Мы же скоро будем есть! :Эпплджек: О, тебе никто не сказал? Шайнинг Армор и Каденс задерживаются: возможно, приедут лишь в субботу. :Пинки Пай: Чтоооооооооо?! задыхается То есть... вдыхает Я должна... вдыхает ждать... вдыхает ещё один день?! Я не знаю, смогу ли я! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты хочешь что-то сказать? По-моему, ты что-то от нас скрываешь. :Пинки Пай: крик :Флаттершай: Мы готовы выслушать. :Эпплджек: Говори, сахарок. :Рарити: Мы не осудим тебя, дорогая. :Спайк: Тебе будет легче, если ты выговоришься! :Пинки Пай: шарик :Радуга Дэш: Давай. :лопается :Радуга Дэш: Что бы ни было, нам можно сказать! Мы лучшие друзья! отражением Друзья! Друзья! Друзья! :Сумеречная Искорка: отражением Скажи! :Радуга Дэш и Сумеречная Искорка: отражением Скажи! Скажи! :Главные персонажи без Пинки Пай: Друзья! Друзья! Друзья! Скажи! Скажи! Скажи! :Пинки Пай: Ладно, ладно, вы победили! вдыхает У Шайнинг Армора и Каденс будет... :Шайнинг Армор: Прекрасный викенд с лучшей сестрой в Эквестрии! :Принцесса Каденс: хихикает Привет, пони. :Пинки Пай: выдыхает :Сумеречная Искорка: Шайнинг Армор, Каденс! Вы рано! Я думала, что вы не сможете прибыть до субботы! :Принцесса Каденс: И мы так думали. Оказалось, что нам можно прибыть в Мэйртонию через неделю. А сегодняшний слёт перенесли, и... мы прибыли раньше, чем планировали, и это здорово! :Шайнинг Армор: Сюрприз! :Принцесса Каденс: Рада видеть вас всех снова! :Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: болтают :Эпплджек: Добро пожаловать, принцесса. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как же я рада, что вы здесь! У меня для вас сюрприз! :Шайнинг Армор: Правда? :Главные персонажи без Пинки Пай и Принцесса Каденс: болтают :Шайнинг Армор: приглушённо Хорошо, что мы приехали сейчас. Ты, наверно, видела наше письмо Миссис Пирожок? Я поражён, что ты смогла сохранить секрет! :Пинки Пай: Ты скажешь Искорке сейчас?! :гудок :Главные персонажи без Пинки Пай и Принцесса Каденс: болтают :Шайнинг Армор: приглушённо Тебе придётся немного подождать. У нас запланировано нечто особенное. Ты не пожалеешь, обещаю. :Пинки Пай: Я надеюсь на это. :Эпплджек: Ну что, Шайнинг Армору понравился сюрприз? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты видела? Он всё время говорит об этом! :Шайнинг Армор: лошадиные вопли :Радуга Дэш: Я есть хочу! Где мы встретимся с Шайнинг Армором и Каденс? в животе :Сумеречная Искорка: На городской площади. Жаль, что они не пошли туда с нами, но у них были какие-то дела! :Пинки Пай: стиснутыми зубами Скоро у них будет очень много дел... :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Пинки Пай: Ничегооооо! :вщух :Сумеречная Искорка: Странно. Они обычно пунктуальны. :Радуга Дэш: А! Мне нужен сенной бургер прямо сейчас! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это? Ах! :Рарити: Что там написано? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это крест! Брат делал такие карты для меня в детстве! В конце всегда был большой приз: новая книга, или несколько новых книг... :Пинки Пай: Мы уже поняли! Ты любишь книги! :Эпплджек: Что там за подсказки? :Радуга Дэш: Надеюсь, там что-то про обед! :Пинки Пай: читает "Вы свиток наш нашли — вперёд уже пошли; зайдите вы туда, где дети есть всегда. Бумажный листок даст вам толчок". :Сумеречная Искорка: Я поняла! "Где дети есть всегда". :Эпплджек: Я не совсем тебя понимаю. :звонок :Радуга Дэш : Это Школа Понивилля! :Пинки Пай: Меня устраивает! Где ещё подсказка? как собака нюхает чихает :Фезервейт: Газеты, газеты! Узнавайте новости города! Прочитайте в газете! повторять :Сумеречная Искорка: "Бумажный листок даст вам толчок". А! Подсказка в газете «Свободный конёк»! :шелестит :Рарити: О, посмотрите, какое платье на нашем мэре в светской хронике! Она прекрасна! :Эпплджек: А, разве не ты его сшила, Рарити? :Рарити: Да, и что такого? :Пинки Пай: Все сосредоточьтесь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, у нас нет никаких ограничений во времени, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Ага! Вот! в бумагу :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "Хотя в этой комнате и тесно, но в ней для папок много места". Так и написано, что надо перевернуть метрику Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Мне это что-то не нравится. :вщух :стука колен :Мэр Понивилля: Малыш! Королевский ма...! :Пинки Пай: Кхм-''кхэм''? :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто-нибудь знает, где тут метрики? :Пинки Пай: О! Я знаю, я! Вперёд по коридору, потом налево, потом направо, потом снова направо, потом немного налево, потом третья дверь справа! :Флаттершай: Ух ты, Пинки. Ты так много знаешь о мэрии. :Пинки Пай: Я много чего знаю! А вы ничего не знаете! :шелестят :Флаттершай: О, такая милая. :Флаттершай и Сумеречная Искорка: хихикают :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "Дальше я бы пошёл туда, где можно купить стул и стол, или кроватки для маленькой лошадки?" :свист :хлопок :Пинки Пай: А, серьёзно? Не поняли? стонет Это же магазин мебели! Заходите, заходите, заходите! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю... :Пинки Пай: Ааа, ладно! :и возня :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Ого, ты пугающе хорошо ищешь, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: читает "Но лучше впереди. Остался пункт всего один. Теперь передохнуть пора и тортик съесть, ура-ура!" :Главные персонажи без Пинки Пай: Сахарный дворец! :Пинки Пай: фыркает Это было просто. :открывается, звонок :Шайнинг Армор: Сюрприз! Искорка, тебе понравился квест? :Сумеречная Искорка: Идеально! Как в старые времена, и даже лучше, потому что я была со своими добрыми подругами! Но кое-чего не хватает, да? :Шайнинг Армор: Чего? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ммм, финального приза! :Шайнинг Армор: смеётся Приз есть, но он немного необычный. :Сумеречная Искорка: О. Я не понимаю. :Пинки Пай: хихикает :Принцесса Каденс: Все места, куда мы вас посылали, имеют одну общую тему. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сначала мы пошли в школу... :Пинки Пай: дрожит :Сумеречная Искорка: Потом прочитали «Свободного конька»... Потом мы нашли метрику Эпплджек... А последняя подсказка была на кроватке. :Паунд и Пампкин Пирожки: хихикают :Сумеречная Искорка: Хммм... Школа... конёк... метрика... кроватка... А! Не может быть! У вас...?! :Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор: У нас будет ребёнок! :Пинки Пай: Малыш, Искорка! Малыш! Это малыш, ура! :Сумеречная Искорка: То есть... я буду тётей?! Это лучший приз на свете! :Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: О, я так люблю вас, ребята! Скорее бы увидеть вашего малыша! :Шайнинг Армор: Мы тоже ждём. :болтовня :Пинки Пай: У меня получилось, получилось, получилось! писк лоп Молодец, Пинки. :болтовня :Принцесса Каденс: хихикает У тебя получилось, Пинки Пай! Ты сохранила секрет! Спасибо! Тебе это было несложно? :Пинки Пай: Проще простого! писк |-| Английская стенограмма = : Pinkie Pie: Five hundred and sixty-six, five hundred and sixty-seven, five hundred and sixty-eight... Phew! Look at that, Pound Cake! I am so close to breaking my personal cupcake-icing record! : Mrs. Cake: My goodness! I can't believe what I'm seeing here! : Pinkie Pie: Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. : Mrs. Cake: Pinkie, would you mind watching the counter while I pop to the supply room? We've just received a very special order, and the ingredients need to be perfect. : Pumpkin Cake: squeals : Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie. : Mrs. Cake: Thanks, dear! : zip : thud : Pinkie Pie: A baby?! Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are having a baby?! squeals This is the best news ever! I can't wait to tell Twilight! : Mrs. Cake: Oh, em, Pinkie, uh... whispers it's a top secret surprise. : Mrs. Cake '''and '''Pumpkin Cake: shushing : closes : Pinkie Pie: A top secret surprise?! That means I have to keep the exciting news... gulps ...to myself! : song : Pinkie Pie: Even though I didn't technically make a Pinkie Promise to Mrs. Cake, I can't tell Twilight or''anypony'' the big news! That would make me a... a... a big old surprise ruiner! Right, Gummy? : Gummy: on pacifier : Pinkie Pie: Did you take that from Pound Cake again? Don't you know it's wrong to steal from a baby? : Rarity: What's all this about a baby? : Pinkie Pie: What? Who? What? Who said something about a baby?! : Rarity: You did, Ms. Pie, just now. What were you talking about? : pop : Pinkie Pie: on pacifier : Twilight Sparkle: Great! Everypony's here. Now I don't have to wait any longer to tell you all the wonderful news! Somepony special is coming to visit Ponyville, and I need your help getting everything ready! : cast chattering : Twilight Sparkle: It's... : Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor and Princess Cadance! : beat : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, and they're coming— : Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: Tomorrow! : beat : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, on the— : Pinkie Pie: Friendship Express rather than the Crystal Empire train so as not to cause too much of a scene when they skip town to come visit? squee : Twilight Sparkle: Yes. : Pinkie Pie: Annnnnd? : Twilight Sparkle: And that's it. : Pinkie Pie: Oh. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, how did you know all that? : Pinkie Pie: laugh Uh... Pinkie Sense? : noise : Rainbow Dash: So, you said you needed our help with something? : Twilight Sparkle: Follow me. : Rainbow Dash: Sweet posters! Is that Smash Fortune? : Twilight Sparkle: It sure is! When Shining Armor said he wanted to come to the castle and visit, I started collecting things he liked when he was a colt as a surprise! : Pinkie Pie: Surprise?! laugh : Twilight Sparkle: I've been so excited that it's been hard to keep it to myself! : Pinkie Pie: muffled I have no idea what that's like! : Fluttershy: Aww, look at the cute little ant farm! : screeches : Spike: And check out all these old comic books! : Twilight Sparkle: Be careful! They're mint-in-bag! : Spike: blowing whistling : Pinkie Pie: What's this? : Twilight Sparkle: This is Brutus Force. Shining Armor used to carry him around like his baby! : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! laugh Really cute! laugh : Rarity: It is a bit juvenile for castle décor, but it is very sweet of you. : Fluttershy: I'm sure Shining Armor will love it. : Twilight Sparkle: Me, too. But there's a few more things I'd like to add before he gets here, and I could really use a hoof collecting them. : Applejack: Whatever you need, sugarcube, we'll help you get it. : Rest of main cast sans Twilight: agreements : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, everypony! I just can't wait 'til they walk in and see everything! : Rainbow Dash: Totally understandable. Watching somepony else be surprised with something is almost better than being the one who's getting the surprise! : Pinkie Pie: But... eh... what if the surprise is something so incredibly exciting that a pony can't keep it in any longer, and she has to tell the pony standing next to her what it is or she might explode?! : Fluttershy: I would say... no. : Rarity: The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt forever! : Pinkie Pie: laugh Gotta bounce! : noises : crash : Rainbow Dash: So, I know the bar is set pretty high, but does anypony else think Pinkie Pie was acting weirder than usual? : zoom : shuts : Pinkie Pie: breathing Phew, that was close! Too close. I almost spilled the beans. Beans that would be really hard to clean up! I obviously can't be around my friends right now. Or anypony for that matter! Hmmm... That's it! If Shining Armor and Cadance are coming tomorrow, then all I have to do is lock myself in my room away from everypony until they arrive! Then I won't ruin anything! : Mr. Cake: Oh, good, you're back! Mrs. Cake needs my help, but these deliveries can't wait! I can't thank you enough for agreeing to be my backup delivery pony, Pinkie! : Pinkie Pie: I... did? : Mr. Cake: Maybe I should hire somepony to be my backup delivery pony. : Pinkie Pie: I'll do it! : Mr. Cake: Really? : Pinkie Pie: Sure! There's no possible way that I could ever have anything that might interfere with doing that task, like a gigantic, emotionally exhausting surprise that would make it super hard to be around other ponies. : Mr. Cake: Great! Uh, you're sure you won't change your mind? : Pinkie Pie: No way! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! : Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah. I Pinkie Promised I'd do it. And I never break a Pinkie Promise! Never! : Mr. Cake: Well, thanks again! You're a real cake-saver! : Pinkie Pie: sighs Hm. Maybe it'll be a quiet day and I can just avoid everypony! : squeaking : Apple Bloom: Hiya, Pinkie Pie! : Sweetie Belle: Heard any good gossip today? : Scootaloo: Yeah, we're bored. Please say you have some interesting news. : Pinkie Pie: Nope! : thump : Pinkie Pie: Ugh! Fluttershy, what a surprise! I mean, not a surprise! squee : Fluttershy: You were in such a rush earlier. Twilight wanted me to ask you if you would bring some snacks to the castle for Shining Armor and Cadance's visit. : Pinkie Pie: Definitely! Got it! Pinkie Promise! Yeah! Heh. : Fluttershy: You know, maybe some baby carrots... : Pinkie Pie: laugh What did you say?! : Fluttershy: Baby carrots! They're Shining Armor's favorite. : Pinkie Pie: Mine too! Baby carrots are kinda like big carrots but smaller, kinda like how foals are tiny versions of their parents but smaller and cuter and— Albino squirrel! : Fluttershy: Where? Is it Albert? : Pinkie Pie: It's time to kick this operation into hyper-hoof and avoid all ponies by any means necessary! : squeaking : knocking : opens : zoom : machine clicking : splashing : Pinkie Pie: It didn't feel good ignoring my friends like that... Maybe I can tell just one little pony the surprise? : Rarity: reverb The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt forever! : Pinkie Pie: You're right, spooky-reflection-of-Rarity-that-I-know-is-actually-my-own-imagination. I can't tell anypony at all! sighs Then they would tell Twilight, and she wouldn't be surprised, and it would be all my fault. : Pinkie Pie: sighs Finally, I'm all aloney on my owney. : rustling : Pinkie Pie: Wow, great idea! I'm starving too! chewing mouth full This apple is delicious! swallows What are you having, Gummy? Oh, no! It's the list that Twilight helped me make yesterday so I wouldn't forget all of my Pinkie Promises today! And I have three more things to do! Aw, four if you count bringing those snacks to Twilight's castle! I've been getting liberal with those Pinkie Promises lately... : squeaking : Sweetie Belle: Ooh! I want a flamingo! : squeaking : Apple Bloom: I want a goldfish! : squeaking : Scootaloo: Surprise me! : squeaking : crying : Scootaloo: Is that a... baby bottle? : Pinkie Pie: screams No! It's a... a... puppy! Ha ha, woof woof, ha ha! Eh... : Scootaloo: Are you sure? Because it looks like a— : Pinkie Pie: Next! : Featherweight: Uh, a baby pony, please! Uh, unless of course that would be a royal pain... : Pinkie Pie: Interesting choice of words, Featherweight. : Featherweight: Was it? : Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Was it? : Featherweight: Uh, maybe you'd better just make me a giraffe. : cabinets closing : Mayor Mare: My, your friends weren't kidding when they said you had a great filing system, Pinkie! You are Ponyville's best kept secret! : Pinkie Pie: No, I'm not! : Mayor Mare: hushed Speaking of secrets, have you ever known somepony else's secret? : rustling : Pinkie Pie: Noooooo... : Mayor Mare: hushed A surprise that was so big and exciting that it was all you could think about? : Pinkie Pie: Nope! : Mayor Mare: sigh Me neither... : inflating : "Wooden Legs": laughing That's just what I wanted. Thanks, Pinkie! : Pinkie Pie: You're welcome! : "Wooden Legs": Oh, by the way, can you help spread the word about the big crib sale I'm having? : Pinkie Pie: reading "Treat your foal like... royalty"?! : thump : "Wooden Legs": laughing Pretty good slogan, huh? I came up with it all by myself! : Pinkie Pie: screaming : "Wooden Legs": Oh. I thought it was clever. : deflates : Twilight Sparkle: Those look yummy, Pinkie! Let me help you! But we better cover them up so they don't get spoiled. : Pinkie Pie: Why would they get spoiled? We're all gonna eat them super soon! : Applejack: Oh, didn't anypony tell you? Shining Armor and Cadance are held up. They may not arrive 'til Saturday. : Pinkie Pie: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! hyperventilating You mean... breathes I have... breathes to wait... breathes another whole day?! I don't know if I can! : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, do you have something you need to say? You seem like you've been keeping something in. : Pinkie Pie: yell : Fluttershy: We're here to listen. : Applejack: Well, go on then, sugarcube. : Rarity: We're not going to judge you, darling. : Spike: You'll feel so much better once you get it off your chest! : Pinkie Pie: up balloon : Rainbow Dash: Come on. : pops : Rainbow Dash: Whatever it is, you can tell us! We're best friends! reverb Friends! Friends! Friends! : Twilight Sparkle: reverb Tell! : Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: reverb Tell! Tell! : Main cast sans Pinkie Pie: Friends! Friends! Friends! Tell! Tell! Tell! : Pinkie Pie: Okay, okay, you win! inhales Shining Armor and Cadance are gonna have a— : Shining Armor: An awesome weekend with the best little sister in all of Equestria! : Princess Cadance: giggles Hi, everypony. : Pinkie Pie: exhales : Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, Cadance! You're early! I thought something had come up and you weren't gonna make it until Saturday! : Princess Cadance: So did we. Turned out we weren't needed in Maretonia until next week. And the summit we were supposed to attend today had to be rescheduled, so... we got here even sooner than planned! : Shining Armor: Surprise! : Princess Cadance: It's wonderful to see you all again! : Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: chattering : Applejack: Well, the pleasure's all ours, Princess. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you're here! I have a big surprise for you! : Shining Armor: Oh, yeah? : Main cast sans Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor: chattering : Shining Armor: hushed Lucky we came when we did, huh? I'm guessing you saw the scroll we sent to Mr. and Mrs. Cake? Hey, I'm impressed you've been able to keep our secret this long! : Pinkie Pie: So you're gonna tell Twilight now?! : honk : Main cast sans Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor: chattering : Shining Armor: hushed You're gonna have to wait just a little bit longer. We have something special planned. It'll be worth it, I promise. : Pinkie Pie: It'd better be. : Applejack: So, do you think Shining Armor liked his surprise? : Twilight Sparkle: Didn't you see him? He couldn't stop raving about it! : Shining Armor: horse noises : Rainbow Dash: Where did Shining Armor and Cadance say they'd meet us? rumbling I'm''starving''! : Twilight Sparkle: In the town square. I wish they'd waited to walk over with us, but they said they had something to take care of first! : Pinkie Pie: gritted teeth They're gonna have a lot more to take care of soon... : Twilight Sparkle: What? : Pinkie Pie: Nothiiiiiiing! : zoom : Twilight Sparkle: That's odd. Usually they're quite punctual. : Rainbow Dash: Ughhh! I need a hayburger in my belly right now! : Twilight Sparkle: What's this? gasps : Rarity: What does it say? : Twilight Sparkle: A scavenger hunt! Shining Armor used to set these up for me when I was a filly! At the end, there was always a big prize, like a new book, or several new books, or— : Pinkie Pie: We get the picture! You like books! : Applejack: So what's the first clue? : Rainbow Dash: I hope it's something about eating lunch! : Pinkie Pie: quickly "You've got a scroll, you're on a roll, why don't you take a peek where young ones spend their week? A piece of paper will continue this caper." : Twilight Sparkle: I've got it! "Where the young ones spend their week." : Applejack: I'm not quite followin'. : bell ringing : Twilight Sparkle: It's the Ponyville Schoolhouse! : Pinkie Pie: Good enough for me! Now where's the next clue? like a dog sniffing sneezes : Featherweight: Extra, extra! Get your Ponyville news! Read it in the paper! Extra, extra! repeating under : Twilight Sparkle: "A piece of paper will continue this caper." gasps It's in the Foal Free Press! : rustling : Rarity: Ooh, look at that dress Mayor Mare is wearing in the social report! Why, it's stunning! : Applejack: Uh, didn't you make that, Rarity? : Rarity: Yes, what is your point? : Pinkie Pie: Focus, everypony! : Twilight Sparkle: You know, there's really no time limit on these scavenger hunts, Pinkie. : Pinkie Pie: Aha! There! paper : Twilight Sparkle: reading "Though this hall is rather small, in it you'll find files of all kinds. Take a look on the back of the birth certificate of Applejack." : Applejack: I don't like where this is goin'. : zoom : noises : Mayor Mare: Baby! A royal ba—! : Pinkie Pie: A-''hem''? : Twilight Sparkle: Does anypony know where the birth certificates are kept? : Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I do, I do! Go down that hall, then you take a left, then a right, then another right, then a slight left, and it's the third door from the right! : Fluttershy: Wow, Pinkie. I never knew you knew so much about town hall. : Pinkie Pie: There's a lot of things I know! That you don't know I know! : rustling : Fluttershy: Oh, you're so cute. : Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle: giggling : Twilight Sparkle: reading "This next place is where you can buy a table or chair, or some comfy beds to rest little heads"? : zip : beat : Pinkie Pie: Ugh, really? None of you? groan It's obviously the furniture store! Go in, go in, go in! : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know... : Pinkie Pie: Daagh, fine! : and commotion : crash : Rainbow Dash: Wow, you're scary good at this, Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: quickly "It seems we've saved the best for last. We hope that you have had a blast. Now it's time to take a break where you can get a slice of cake!" : Main cast sans Pinkie Pie: Sugarcube Corner! : Pinkie Pie: scoffs That was an easy one. : opens, bell rings : Shining Armor: Surprise! Twily, did you like the scavenger hunt? : Twilight Sparkle: It was perfect! Just like old times, except even better because this time I got to share it with my best friends! There's just one thing missing, isn't there? : Shining Armor: What's that? : Twilight Sparkle: Mmmm, the book prize at the end! : Shining Armor: laughs There's still a prize, but it's a little different this time. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I don't understand. : Pinkie Pie: quietly : Princess Cadance: All the places we sent you today had something in common. : Twilight Sparkle: First we went to the schoolhouse... : Pinkie Pie: trembling : Twilight Sparkle: And then we read the Foal Free Press... After that we found Applejack's birth certificate... And then the last clue was under a crib. : Pound and Pumpkin Cake: giggling : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... School... foal... birth certificate... and crib... gasps Can it be? Are you two...?! : Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: We're having a baby! : Pinkie Pie: A baby, Twilight! It's a baby! Woo-hoo! : Twilight Sparkle: You mean... I'm going to be an aunt?! This is the best prize ever! : Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I love you guys! And I can't wait to meet your little foal! : Shining Armor: Neither can we. : chattering : Pinkie Pie: I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it! squee pop Go, Pinkie. : chattering : Princess Cadance: giggles You did it, Pinkie Pie! You kept it a surprise! Thank you! Was it much trouble? : Pinkie Pie: Piece of cake! squee : credits en:Transcripts/The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон